Stages of Blaine
by Evildevilangel
Summary: Why is Blaine so different when Kurt comes to Dalton? Will it change with time? Klaine.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I'm going to try out this whole chapter fic thing. But I'm going to need lots of reviews and love to keep it going! Text messages are **_**italicized**_**. And, you know, I don't own Glee or anything. **

Blaine had never been so grateful for a history test until the day he found out Kurt was transferring.

His phone buzzed just as he was rereading the chapter on the Frankish kings. It read "_I've got news! – Kurt_". It didn't seem like the sort of message Kurt would send if he was in trouble, so Blaine simply texted back _oh?_.

It clearly wasn't the response Kurt was looking for. _Can we meet up sometime? Tonight? Tomorrow? I can skip glee if I need to_.

It wasn't that the Dalton student didn't want to see his new friend. He really did. Kurt was awesome – funny and sweet and smart. He seemed to know something about _everything_. And he was interested in the same things Blaine was (except football, but that could be fixed)… But it was midterms week. Taking all those trips to see Kurt, although wonderful, had taken a toll on his studies – he definitely wasn't ready for this test. _Maybe this weekend? I've really got to study_, he texted.

_Might need some advice before then. I've got to go uniform shopping! _

Blaine felt his stomach fall to the floor. Oh no. There was no way. It couldn't happen. Kurt loved his school, his friends… _Costume party coming up? _

Kurt's reply was almost instantaneous. _Nope! Transferring to Dalton._

The older boy wished he hadn't even opened the damn thing. He could have pleaded later that his phone had died, or Wes had pulled him away, or any number of things had happened. Kurt would probably know it was a lie, but at least he wouldn't have to come up with anything to say now. This couldn't be happening. Kurt couldn't be coming to Dalton. _For real this time? _He hoped his reply would come across as cute instead of despairing.

_Very funny. I start Monday._

Monday. He had four days until his nicely ordered world came crashing down. Even worse, it wasn't like he could talk to Wes or the other guys about it. "Hey guys? Remember that adorable guy you liked? He's coming here! Isn't that terrible?" didn't make for great conversation. _Wow! _He replied.

_I know! It's all happening so fast. But it's the best option for me right now_.

Blaine wasn't sure what to say to that. He knew Kurt's dad couldn't afford tuition at Dalton. Had something worse happened at school? Wouldn't Kurt have told him? The knots in his stomach tightened a thousand times harder as he imagined the things that could have happened to Kurt. Maybe it was something too horrible to tell him, except in person. Should he offer to drive to Kurt's? It wasn't like he was going to get much studying done anymore. _How are you holding up?_

The silence nearly killed him. He had already put on his jacket and reached for his car keys when his phone lit up again. _It's hard to leave. _

_I know, _Blaine replied simply. _Want me to head over? Or we can meet up somewhere? _

The gap seemed to stretch on forever again. But if Kurt was having second thoughts about leaving McKinley, nothing that horrible could have happened to him there. Right? Maybe he could even be convinced to cancel this whole transfer business! _It's getting late, _wrote Kurt, _I don't want to freak my dad out by sneaking out of the house. _

Kurt was right. It was after nine already. _This weekend? _Surely Blaine could fake up some enthusiasm by then, now that he had enough warning.

_Sure. The usual? _

The usual. Yet another thing that wouldn't happen once Kurt was a Dalton student. Along with dinner with Kurt's friends and theater outings and a million other things. Blaine's one connection to the outside world was coming to Dalton. _Sounds great_, he replied.

**What's up with Blaine? Will it get better with time? Review and I'll try to find out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine pulled up to the glass-fronted coffee shop at exactly 1:52 pm. He liked to get there a few minutes early so he could be settled when Kurt showed up 5 minutes late with an excuse about his hair or something he had read. The habit was one of the things Blaine adored about Kurt – they never needed awkward conversation starters or pleasantries. One mention of the new deep conditioner Kurt was using (which evidently took longer than expected to wash out), and they were off on hair products and then celebrities and beyond. _Until Dalton forces him to become a paragon of punctuality_, corrected Blaine.

The Dalton student shook his head roughly. He was not going to get into some bizarre self-pity panic mode where suddenly this was all about him. Where Kurt went to school was his decision, and Blaine wasn't going to ruin it for him. Plus, Kurt usually made such good decisions. Like this little café that he had insisted they visit the second time they met up. It was a bit hipster for Blaine, with the obscure playlist and boxy furniture in strange colors, but the coffee and paninis were surprisingly good. More importantly, it was conveniently located midway between McKinley and Dalton and it made Kurt obscenely happy. Just walking in the door made the younger boy seem to bounce for a few minutes until he calmed down.

Blaine watched Kurt pulled into the parking lot and nearly skip to the door. He wanted to go and greet his friend at the door, but that would involve getting up from Kurt's favorite purple loveseat. He settled for a wave instead. Kurt literally beamed as he bustled over to the left side of the café.

"Hey! Sorry I'm so late – Dad and Finn were talking about some bowl-things when I was leaving and Carole needed an excuse to break away from the conversation."

"You're four minutes late, don't worry about it. Were these bowl-things by any chance the Rose Bowl and the Orange Bowl?" He nearly burst out laughing when Kurt furrowed his brows suspiciously.

"… Is this a football thing?" he asked cautiously.

Blaine couldn't resist a smirk. "Yes. A college football thing. But I promise not to talk about it if you let me go grab our drinks."

Kurt sighed dramatically. "Fine. But make sure it's no-fat whip on mine? Sometimes Kelly forgets."

"I'll be sure to remind her about the importance of skinny whips only," he teased, while the other boy swatted playfully at his shoulder.

The barista gave him a friendly smile as he headed over. The staff had started making their signature drinks (one medium caramel latte, espresso shot, easy on the no fat whipped cream and one mint chocolate espresso, extra whipped cream) as soon as they arrived on the premise. "Hey, Kelly," he said as she put the lids on their drinks.

"He seems more high strung than usual," said the dark-haired girl with a nod toward Kurt. "Is he okay?"

Blaine looked at Kurt, who appeared torn between staring at him and staring anywhere but him. "Yeah. Just nervous about school stuff, I think. He even asked me to remind you that his gets the no-fat whipped cream."

Kelly laughed. "And here I thought that little boy always went for the extra fat cream with a lemon slice at the bottom! Guess I'll never see him again!"

"You know, if he hears you, he'll be scared for a month that you're out to ruin his figure," teased Blaine as he picked up their cups.

"I doubt there's a single thing I could say that would make the two of you stop coming here!" She sent him back to Kurt with a tilt of her head and returned to making other people's drinks. Blaine bit his tongue so he didn't reply that they probably wouldn't be coming back any time soon, now that there would be no need for a spot between their towns.

"I think she likes you," taunted Kurt with a grin when he returned to their table. He reached for his latte, but didn't drink.

"I think she likes the business. And watching you come in here all dressed up like one of her daughter's dolls." Blaine took a sip of his coffee, Kurt followed suit.

"I _highly_ doubt Susanne has any Marc Jacobs doll clothes," he countered in a highly offended voice.

"Kelly seems like a pretty classy lady to me. I bet she's taught Susanne well about designer clothes."

Kurt giggled. "Don't be silly, everyone knows you can't give a girl designer doll clothes until at _least _age six."

Blaine sagged in mock defeat. "Now what am I going to do with that little Versace purse I bought her? It can't wait an entire _year_!"

"I suppose you'll just have to charm another little girl into adoring you."

"Naturally," smiled Blaine. He caught a reflection of them in the window. When was the next time they could do this? Just go somewhere away from school and talk about whatever came to mind? He didn't have the heart to break it to Kurt that between the Warblers (with whom he had already secured a place for Kurt) and school and making new friends, they would have no time for driving an hour outside of Westerville for good coffee. Moreover, going to hang out with one of your classmates wasn't _being a part of the team_.

"Hello? Earth to Planet Blaine, do you read me?" Kurt waved a hand in front of Blaine's fact.

The older boy immediately blushed and turned back to his companion. "Sorry, signs of life on Planet Blaine again. What were you saying?"

"Well, some stuff about how maybe we could invite Kelly and Susanne to sectionals or a concert sometime. And then some stuff about wandering naked through Central Park just to see if you were listening." Kurt gave him an impish grin.

"You did not! There's no way I would have missed that!" Blaine gave him a playful shove with one shoulder.

"How would you know? I could have said _anything_!"

"But you _didn't_," countered Blaine. He loved being this childish with Kurt, arguing over nothing, smiling the whole time. It would never fly with his _sophisticated _Dalton friends.

"But I could have," pouted Kurt.

"I trust my ear," he sang softly to the tune of a line from _RENT_.

"My only fear is it's not here," sang Kurt to the tune of the next line while tugging on Blaine's earlobe.

They burst out laughing at the same moment. Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt, trying to convince himself he wouldn't miss the feeling once Kurt was at Dalton and everything changed.

**So, enjoying it so far? I'm so amazed by the number of reviews and alerts – so let me know what you think! More illumination as to how things will be changing coming soon (assuming reviews come in so I get motivated to write!). **


	3. Chapter 3

_Blaine is onstage in his Puck costume. He touches his crown of leaves and branches and realizes a live audience is staring up at him. "__The king doth keep his revels here to-night/ Take heed the queen come not within his sight," he recites, beginning his scene._

_The other actors enter, and Blaine attempts to discreetly shake his head. It isn't time for them to be on stage yet! "Larry," he whispers, "you're not on yet. Oberon can't be here right now." In a louder voice, he continues his lines "For Oberon is passing fell and wrath/Because that she as her attendant hath/A lovely boy, stolen from an Indian king." _

"_Is that your __boyfriend__?" sneers Larry, shoving him. _

"_Can we focus on the show right now?" he whispers again, gesturing to the audience with his head. _

"_They don't wanna see you dragging your lifestyle 'round here either," spits an elderly woman as the audience rises from their seats. _

_"Louise?" calls Blaine, fear rising in his chest, "what are you doing here?"_

"_Had to come on back when I heard someone was ruinin' my theater." Louise climbs onto the stage, glaring at him. "What'd ya do that for?"_

"_I didn't mean to ruin anything!" Blaine searches around for a friendly face, but all he sees are angry castmates closing in on him. "You have to understand! Please!" He takes off at a run, out the stage door and down the street, but he can hear them shouting at him from behind. They're just behind him…_

Blaine jerked awake as his alarm buzzed. He tried to calm his racing heart and fast breathing. _Just a dream_. Running a trembling hand through his hair, the boy took deep breaths. _Safe now. _A glance at his alarm sent his heart racing again. He had promised to pick up Kurt in less than an hour for breakfast! To make matter worse, his phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Blaine juggled the phone between his hands as he struggled to comb his hair.

"Hey man," said David. "Are you picking up Kurt today?"

"Yeah. I told him 7:00. When are you guys heading to breakfast?" He tried to part his hair without dropping the phone.

"We were going to head over earlier, but I'll tell Wes to hold up a bit. We all want to get to know Kurt better. Especially if you think he's so great."

Blaine winced internally. "He's great. You'll see."

David laughed good naturedly. "You wouldn't have called in so many favors if he wasn't. Is it really that important that he be a Warbler right away?"

"We've covered this," replied Blaine as he attempted to brush his teeth. "Singing is one of the biggest parts of Kurt's life. The best thing any of us can do to let him feel at home is to let him do that."

"He could always sing in the shower," teased David, "not unlike _someone _I know."

"You know he's been through hell. Let him be a part of something," plied Blaine, knowing his friend could never say no to that.

"Plus, the Council already decided it was okay. I'm just afraid it's too much for him all at once. Shouldn't he get used to school first? We're having auditions after break. That's always a bonding experience."

"Trust me," he replied simply but firmly.

"Alright man, you know him best." David paused for a moment, and then the next words came out slowly, as if the boy was being very careful with them. "Does he have any clue how many wheels you've greased for him?"

"Not that many," shrugged Blaine as he put on his dress shirt. "But, you know, don't mention it to him? It's just what any of us would do for a friend."

"You're a hell of a _friend_," replied David with a slight tone of suspicion. "I just hope he isn't a _squeaky_ wheel."

Blaine laughed, batting down the nerves that came back to life with his friend's tone. "Just wait til practice. You can test out him and his wonderful tone then."

"We definitely will. Wes says you better get down there, it's getting late. See you in a few, man."

"See you then," said Blaine as he practiced his charming smile. Something in David's tone made him nervous. _What did he mean 'a hell of a friend'? Was he trying too hard? _Blaine tried to shake it off. Any of the guys would have done their best to help out a friend in need (especially if it involved helping the Warblers in the process). Even if it had involved cashing in every bit of credibility or favor he had with his teammates (except that time he had saved Wes' head from being shaved. That was too special). So what if he'd invited the nicest people he knew to help Kurt move in? That was what friends were for. They helped you make new friends. Feel at home.

He smoothed his jacket one more time and grabbed his bag. He couldn't be late for this particular disaster.

**Please review! More chapters to come soon (I hope)!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Look at how not dead I am! In fairness, my laptop charger died, and I've been busy having an absolutely heavenly week… But as the return of school looms, I'm sure I'll be updating a bit more regularly. **

By the time Blaine reached the fourth floor, there was a minor racket coming from the third room on the right. The pulse of Lady Gaga was unmistakable, and the entire hall knew it. The older boy shook his head as he knocked – dorm life was going to be an adjustment for his friend.

Kurt flung the door open, revealing him fully dressed with book bag on his shoulder. "Blaine! I thought you'd forgotten about me!"

The older boy glanced at his watch. He was precisely on time. Blaine bit the inside of his cheek lightly. _Kurt was ready early? Kurt? _The pain in his mouth suggested he wasn't dreaming.

"Don't die of shock," said Kurt with a roll of his eyes, "but I can be prepared when necessary. It takes quite a bit of planning ability to be this impeccably coiffed every morning." He threaded his arm through Blaine's and pulled the other boy away from the doorframe as he closed the door to his room. "Shall we?"

Blaine glanced at their intertwined arms as they neared the stairwell. It was a simple friendly gesture, but Brad raised an eyebrow as he neared them in the hallway. Blaine rolled his eyes and discreetly shook his head at the blond Warbler. He pulled his arm from Kurt's and put it around the younger boy's shoulders. Brad smiled a bashful apology and gave Kurt a large smile. "See you at practice, man."

"See you there," he responded as Kurt waved. The entire exchange took mere seconds. _How can people already think we're together? _He dropped his arm from Kurt's and shifted his books to the arm nearest the younger boy.

Kurt glanced at him questioningly, tensing under his new Dalton blazer. "Everything okay?"

Blaine smiled as best he could, but the twisting in his stomach stopped his usual sincerity. "Definitely. That was Brad, remember? We can go over names and pictures of Warblers at breakfast, if you like."

"Can't just add nametags to the usual wardrobe?" teased Kurt. "I'm sure if everyone agreed to put them in the same place…"

The older boy snorted. "Can you imagine exactly where that place would be?"

Kurt laughed and the tension released from him muscles. "Kinky."

"Exactly. Can you imagine the yearbook photos? That would attract a new crowd of donors to Dalton." Blaine smiled again, and this time it felt right.

"And open up a whole new market for the yearbook!" The younger boy nudged him playfully as they entered the dining hall.

"Joining clubs already, are you?" interjected David as he and Wes caught up to the duo.

Kurt giggled and Blaine couldn't help the little shudder of laughter that passed through him. "Something like that," replied the new student.

"Just don't expect to see him with a camera around his neck any time soon," added Blaine as he grabbed a cup of coffee.

"Good!" cried Wes. "I look awful in photos."

"You look exactly like _you _in photos," teased Blaine.

"Which is to say _wonderful_," added David with a smirk.

"I'm sure," added Kurt helpfully. "I think I see a table over there!" He pointed to an empty table in the far corner.

"Actually," said Blaine, taking the younger boy's elbow, "our table is over there." He indicated the busy centermost table, which was mostly full of boys in uniform.

"Warblers usually sit together," explained Wes, "so we can go over ideas and schedules." Kurt flushed.

"Although of course you don't have to sit there all the time," Blaine filled in quickly. "It's just sort of a tradition." Wes furrowed his brows at his friend's outburst, but didn't comment.

"My mistake," said the new boy graciously. "I'm still adjusting to the idea that you guys can sing together and still be so..." He struggled for a word.

"You'll get used to the acceptance pretty quickly," assured Blaine, placing a friendly hand on his shoulder as they made their way to the table. Wes and David exchanged a look the older boy couldn't decipher.

"And we're all here to help you get around." David gestured broadly to the Warbler table. Those nearest the boys turned and nodded. 

"Hey Kurt," said Brad.

"Glad you found your way down here!" added a thin boy with disheveled hair. "The food is probably better than anything you had at your old school!" Several of the boys laughed at that.

"Although who knows how it compares to tots," teased Blaine as he took the seat between Wes and Brad. A few of the boys shot him confused looks, and he blushed.

"We had a _tot riot_ at McKinley last month," explained Kurt as he looked for an open seat at the table.

"No way!" said a nearby boy. "You have got to tell us more!" He pulled a chair from a nearby table.

Kurt glanced nervously at Blaine, who nodded at the new chair encouragingly. "Well…" he began, grabbing a grapefruit from a dish in the center of the table.

"You seem more nervous than he does," whispered Wes in Blaine's ear.

The older boy shrugged. "I just want him to be happy here."

"He will be. Just let him do his thing."

Blaine glared at his friend. "What does that mean?"

"It means don't hover like his mother," reprimanded Wes. "Everyone likes him already."

"Plus, it's not like you're an item or something," added Brad.

Blaine felt his stomach start to churn again. "Of course not! I'm just trying to look out for him."

"If I were you, I would look out from a friendly distance."

Brad nodded in agreement. "Exactly. At least until he gets his feet under him. Then you can start with the moves again."

"That is _not _going to happen," whispered Blaine firmly. He ignored the lurch in his stomach as the words came out of his mouth. "We're just friends."


End file.
